


Change of Clef

by Testurmind



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testurmind/pseuds/Testurmind
Summary: “不开车写什么ABO！”我对我自己骂道。“我想看裴陈杨大三角！”首页的太太喊道。于是有了这篇文。裴&陈x杨PS：与长篇剧情无关联，只是车♂感突然来了。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

Hyung赶到Brett和Eddy的公寓时已经凌晨三点了。

Eddy在他按下门铃之前就打开了门。Hyung闻到扑面而来的柑橘和青草香气。

两人沉默地对峙了三秒，Eddy首先侧身，让Hyung进门。随着他一起进门的是醇厚的桉木香气，强势地混入公寓中已交缠许久的两种气味。

“他已经难受两天了。”Eddy关上门，压低声音说道。

Hyung脱外套的动作停顿了一下，说：“是我的错。”他回过头快速地扫视了一下Eddy，问道：“你咬他了吗？”

“……没有。”Eddy撇开头，“他咬我的手，我抱着他，用手……”

“我知道了。”Hyung打断了Eddy未说完的话。他脱下眼镜和手表，搁在客厅的茶几上，走向Brett的房间。

“结束后我们得谈谈。”

这是Hyung关上门前最后一句话。

然后Eddy听到了房间里Omega粘腻的声音。

既熟悉又陌生的。

他盯着Brett的房门看了一小会儿，似乎在随着里面传来的声音想象门另一头的画面；又似乎什么都听不清楚，只是睁着眼瞪着房门。

这几年来每隔三个月，当Brett的发情期即将到来时，Hyung就会从另一个城市赶来，解决Brett当做是休假期的“小问题”。这段“我每三个月身体就有点问题要请你帮我解决一下”的关系，是从AYO时期开始的。一直到他和Brett离开乐团专心做视频，也仍然持续着。

这“解决问题”的几天，Eddy往往会筹备一次短期旅行，出去找找做视频的灵感；或者回到父母家，与亲人共度假期；又或者去为他们生产周边的成衣厂，监督一下产品质量——总之他总能有方法避开这气味满屋子乱窜的几天。

但是这次不同。当他委婉地提醒Brett“你身体快要出问题”的时候，Brett不在意地挥挥手，表示Hyung正在准备一场独奏会，他的身体可以撑到Hyung独奏会结束。

然后他就在独奏会前一天发情了。

Eddy被迫取消了行程，留在公寓照看Brett——基本上就是被他抓着自己的一切地方吸吮磨咬。然后在Brett被稍微安抚后，发现这个气味熟悉的Alpha并不是长期标记自己的那个，就会把Eddy推到一边。

里面突然传来一声愉悦的感叹声。

Eddy如梦初醒，转头回到自己房间，关上了门。

——

Eddy再次见到Hyung的时候是第二天中午。

浓郁的桉木与青草混合的香气从打开的卧室门中漏了一点出来，随后被Hyung关上的门阻隔。

但是Eddy已经闻到了。

热气窜上他的脸颊，他几乎无法控制自己不去想象Brett在卧室内的样子。

“我得给他弄点吃的。”Hyung拉开他们的冰箱，不意外地只看到了一些鸡蛋牛奶和微波炉食品——往常这时候他会计划好Brett需要补充的营养，拎着一周的菜上门；而不是像昨天那样安置好大提琴就冲过来。

Eddy看着Hyung无奈地拿出一盒微波意大利面，往里头意思意思地打了个蛋，放进微波炉里。

感觉Hyung才是这个房子的主人。他忍不住想道。

也许是自己的Omega身上总是浮着一层柑橘气味，Hyung对Eddy的气味也十分熟悉。他敏感地捕捉到了Eddy带着嫉妒的敌意。

“不必这样。”Hyung安抚年轻的Alpha，“等会面热好了，我们三个谈谈。”

又是这句话。

“……好。”Eddy补充道，“再给他热点牛奶？”

Hyung仔细检查了一下牛奶是否过期——毕竟往常Eddy提前出去旅行的日子，Brett真的能让牛奶放好几天，然后靠“闻起来没坏”来判断牛奶是否过期——幸运的是Eddy在这屋子里的时候会定期出去采购，牛奶还在赏味期内。

Eddy扬了扬眉，似乎不满这位“临时主人”对他的怀疑。

Hyung解释道：“你不在的时候，他会把牛奶放过期。”

对Brett把东西放过期这点Eddy倒是深有所感。偶尔他的旅行耽搁了几天，就能在冰箱里找到过期的牛奶和不知道冰了几天的沙拉。

Hyung感觉到房间里的柑橘气味终于不那么刺人，笑了笑，说道：“看来我们对Brett的看法还是挺一致的。”

Eddy心里一跳：“这是什么意思？”

叮——

Hyung没有回答，把意大利面从微波炉中取出装盘，对Eddy说道：“你把牛奶热好后拿进来吧。”接着便转过身，进入了Brett的房间。

Eddy眼尖地从门缝里看到了Brett露在被子外面光裸的肩膀。

……

所以我们三个要在你俩刚做完的卧室里谈谈？

Seriously?

TBC

——————

后记：

今天突然想到了标题，所以就发了。

这真的是NSFW。

真的是裴&陈x杨。

信我。

（车呢？为什么一直是Hyung和Eddy的对手戏？）

……本理科生就算是开车也必须把前因后果捋得一清二楚！


	2. Chapter 2

Eddy端着温热的牛奶推开了Brett的房门。

扑面而来的是混合着桉木和青草香气的信息素，以及不可忽视的，精液的味道。

他低下头不敢往里看，紧张地定在门口，不知道该不该进去。

我一定是疯了！他想。不然怎么会在这种时候走进Brett的卧室。

“……进来啊。” Eddy听到Brett微哑的嗓音。

Hyung感觉到Brett的信息素随着Eddy的靠近有些紧张，但是并没有恐惧和厌恶的情感混杂其中。

这是一个好的开始。

Eddy把牛奶放在床头柜上，终于看了一眼Brett。

幸好Brett没打算全裸着和两位Alpha进行谈话，否则Eddy不知道他能不能专注在讨论上。Brett套上了一件卫衣——不是twoset的merch，而是一件常服——然而他的下半身被被子挡着。Eddy觉得他下面什么都没有穿。

“谢了。”Brett拿过温牛奶喝了一大口，满足地呼出一口气。渐渐对空气里熟悉的柑橘气味不再警惕。

Hyung让Eddy坐到稍远的小沙发上，自己则坐在床沿，看着Eddy单刀直入地说：“Eddy，我想让你做Brett的标记者。”

“什么？”Brett的反应比Eddy更快，“不行！”

Eddy吞下了自己的那声“什么”。

Hyung面无表情地看着Brett，问道：“为什么？”

Brett抓了抓头，抱歉地看了一眼Eddy，并没有回答。

于是Hyung自顾自地接道：“在上床的时候你从来不穿Twoset的merch，是担心工作的时候联想到自己是怎么被干的吗？”

听到这句，Eddy的脸瞬间涨红了。

Brett无奈地靠向床头垫，点了点头，咕哝了一句：“也不必这么直接。”

Hyung似乎因为调侃到了Brett和Eddy有些愉快，又或许是之后要说的话让他有些骄傲。他笑了一下，说道：“我受邀参加了去欧洲巡演的演奏。”

“哇！”Eddy和Brett鼓掌，“恭喜你！”

“谢了。”Hyung矜持地道了谢，马上回到正题，“你们之后也有巡演吧。那时候Brett发情了怎么办？又和这次一样熬着，也许他会在你们公演当天发情。”

Eddy抿了一下嘴，飞快地看了一眼Brett，干巴巴地说道：“但是我听说Omega换标记会很痛。”

Hyung点点头：“是的——如果两个Alpha的气息在Omega身体里决斗抢地盘，他当然会很痛。”

Brett在听到“两个Alpha”的时候不安地扭动了一下。

“但是如果我自愿退出呢？”Hyung说，“我自愿让我的信息素从他的身体里退出。同时你在填满他的时候不能试图赶走我。”

“我们不在他身体里决斗。”Eddy总结道。

“对。”

两个Alpha互相对视了一下，似乎在衡量这件事的可能性。

Brett忍不住抗议：“喂——我的意见呢？”

Hyung回道：“你可以选择被我们干几天才能接受Eddy。”

Eddy插嘴问：“所以这次发情期结束前，如果他还不能接受我的信息素，那下一个发情期我们还要继续？”

Hyung点点头，补充道：“或者发情期结束了也可以继续，干到他接受你为止。”

Brett闭上了嘴。

房间里沉默了一阵。Hyung知道Brett和Eddy从小认识，比起认识自己的时候，自己已经是一个“成年Alpha”，Brett更多地把Eddy看作当年那个13岁“爱撒娇的Alpha弟弟”。

他拿起手机看了下时间，站起身说道：“距离下次发情还有两个小时左右，你们好好考虑一下吧。” 随后他走出Brett的房间，关上了门。

……

Hyung走到阳台，漫无目的地看着楼下的车流来来往往。

他也需要独处一会，来缓解自愿放弃Brett的挫败感。

——

Brett房间内，随着Hyung的离开，柑橘渐渐开始取代桉木的香气。

对发情期的Omega而言，其他Alpha的气味是有威胁性的。Brett虽然理性上知道Eddy本人完全无害，但还是忍不住把被子拉高了一些。

“呃。”Eddy从椅子上站起来，体贴地退到离Brett更远的地方。

Brett忍不住微笑了一下，给他一个感激的眼神。

“换Alpha的事，”Eddy开口问道，“他和你提过吗？”

Brett思考了一下，说道：“半年前他有说过有研究发表了如何安全的更换Alpha标记。但是后来很久没有提了。”

Eddy试着从Hyung的角度来考虑这件事。

……要是他做上Brett的Alpha，谁来抢也不能给啊！

Brett看Eddy没有反应，又回顾了一下这次发情期，有些迟疑地问道：“也许是我在电话里哭得太惨了？”

Eddy睁大眼：“哭……？为什么？”

“因为难受呗。Omega发情的时候饥渴难耐啥的。”

Eddy必须很努力才能把“Brett在床上一边哭着自慰一边给Hyung打电话的画面”赶出脑海。他问道：“那你不愿意吗？换成我。”

Brett抬头看了一眼Eddy——然后他们的目光对上了。Eddy的眼中有小心翼翼的关切。

“因为你……” 喜欢我。

“因为我们……” 每天都在一起。

Eddy疑惑地看着他。

Brett叹了一口气，豁出去地说：“我和Hyung是朋友和炮友——三个月一次的那种。……你也能做到吗？”

“可以啊。”Eddy很快回答道，“就是做你‘无副作用的抑制剂’对吧。”

这样以后在外面就能说“我是他的Alpha(临时的)”。Eddy美滋滋地想。至于三个月一次，他相信只要他这个无害的人型抑制剂孜孜不倦地引诱Brett，增加Omega“补充抑制剂”的频率完全不是问题。

Brett怀疑地看着他。

Eddy心虚地移开目光，瞟了一眼Brett吃完的餐盘和杯子，上前抓过盘子就转身跑了。

柑橘气味随着Eddy的离去渐渐变淡，直至与残留的桉木香气达成一个微妙的平衡。

Brett在两种熟悉的气味中叹了一口气，无奈地倒回枕头上。

撇开感情方面的事不谈，他也得在被他们两个干之前补充好体力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又开始了……为了写重点开始铺垫铺垫铺垫铺垫。


	3. Chapter 3

Brett随着身体的一阵燥热感渐渐转醒，接着便闻到桉木和柑橘的香气窜入他的鼻腔。他一惊，猛地睁开眼，果然看到两个Alpha站在门边，脑袋凑在一个手机上看视频。

“嗨，两位……”他喊了一句，声音沙哑而慵懒。

Hyung和Eddy同时抬起头，目光在Brett的脸上停留了一瞬，便马上转到他白皙的颈间。

Brett感觉仿佛被两头肉食性动物盯住了要害，反射性地做出吞咽反应。Eddy的目光随着他的喉结上下滑动了一下。

Hyung显然是三人当中最冷静的那一个。他收起手机，走到Brett面前，俯视着自己即将失去的Omega，说道：“和Eddy看了一些具体步骤……让我们开始吧。” 接着便俯下身，把Brett按在床头板上。

Brett对于三人行这件事仍然有些尴尬，他瑟缩了一下，不过仍被Hyung坚定地拉开领口。Hyung盯着Brett的眼睛缓缓侧过脸，咬住了Brett的颈窝。

Brett颤抖着闭上眼，Omega发情期的欲望随着Hyung的啃咬开始被渐渐激发。

Hyung稍微撤开，低声说道：“睁开眼。”随即接着吮咬着Brett，将信息素推入他的身体中。

Brett艰难地睁开眼睛，目光便越过Hyung的侧脸，看到了仍站在门口的Eddy。

他们的目光撞在了一起。

我在被Alpha压着发情。Brett想。

在我的发小面前。

Brett羞耻地移开了目光。但是他知道Eddy仍然看着他—— 一如他在日常生活中、在视频拍摄中那样，带着温和与笑意，目不转睛地看着他。

怎么会有人二十几岁了还能和孩子一样，可以毫不躲闪地直视别人呢？Brett常常这样想。他自己是无法一直看着对方的眼睛说话的类型，因此常常羡慕在说话时也能真诚地直视对方的Eddy。

但是这份真诚在这个场合让Brett更加羞恥。

Hyung突然笑了一下，手伸到被子里握了一下Brett的下身。

Brett惊得差点嗑到床头板。

“被Eddy看着这么兴奋？”Hyung的手在被子里面抚摸Brett，笑着问，“也许以前我们就该让Eddy留在家里。”

“闭嘴……嗯……”Brett骂了一声，随即下身就被Hyung布满厚茧的手摩擦，忍不住扭动着呻吟，再也无暇分心去考虑Eddy的存在。

在Brett即将彻底臣服于Omega的情欲时，Hyung终于放开手——他的手上已经满是Brett的阴茎和后穴分泌出的液体。Hyung握住Brett的脚踝，把他往床中央拉了一段距离，并把他翻过身，让他跪趴在床上。

见Hyung已做好准备，Eddy如两人商定好的那样，从门口走向床头。

他的目光略过Brett跪趴时露出的后穴，它已经湿漉漉地似是做好了准备。接着是Brett的腰，它无力地塌陷着，使得臀部看上去翘得更高了。再往上尚未被脱去的卫衣，堪堪挡着Brett的胸。最后Eddy走到床头，翻上床靠着床头板坐好。

Brett虽然低着头不去看正在发生的事，但是声音和气味不会撒谎，无论是Eddy缓步靠近的声音，还是Eddy独有的柑橘香气，都似有若无的搔刮着他的后穴、腰和胸，最后停留在他的面前。

Hyung和Eddy两人抱着Brett的肩窝和腰调整了一下他的姿势，让他上半身压在Eddy的胸前，下半身仍被Hyung掌握着。

这期间Brett轻轻地颤栗着，Eddy不知道这是不是因为他对即将到来的情事感到恐惧……或兴奋。

Hyung倒是清楚这只是Omega处在发情期被Alpha触碰时的条件反射罢了，Brett本人对这些事并没有太多的想法。

——这在Alpha/Omega关系中有些少交，不过他和Eddy两个Alpha反而更常去考虑和Brett的感情。

“先从嗅觉开始习惯Eddy的味道吧。”Hyung说道，并不在意Brett的思考能力可能已经被情欲霸占，无心去同意或反对。Hyung将一节手指探入Brett的后穴，昨天晚上被开发过的后穴顺从地接受了入侵者，缓缓地吸吮并取悦这熟悉的来客。

Brett被刺激地抱紧面前的Eddy，他的脸蹭在Eddy胸前的T恤上，身下的柑橘味直直窜入他的鼻腔。

Brett很明显地僵住了一下，Omega的身体对这不同往常的味道有些排斥。他的嗅觉告诉他这并不是往常标记他的Alpha，潜意识中警示他赶快逃离。但是他下身被侵入的地方却又被原标记者坚定而持续地安抚着。

“不……”他软声拒绝被异常的气味侵入，但是脸仍在蹭Eddy的胸，用以缓解后穴积累得越来越高的欲望。显然他的身体和这柑橘味已经相安无事地度过了十几年，完全无法把它当做危险对象。

Eddy紧张地看了一眼Hyung。Hyung摇摇头，示意无妨。Eddy试探地将手放在Brett背上，Brett没有什么反应，于是他大胆地从卫衣的下摆伸入，轻轻抚摸Brett的后背。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我：* 打开AO3准备写文。  
> 我：* 看到了太太们129483407篇更新。  
> 我：* 关闭草稿开始看文。


End file.
